<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>don't tease me by funkybubble34</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28002285">don't tease me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkybubble34/pseuds/funkybubble34'>funkybubble34</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Professors, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:33:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28002285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkybubble34/pseuds/funkybubble34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>professor! hotch au<br/>you tease your professor, and he gives you a taste of your own medicine</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Hotchner/Original Female Character(s), Aaron Hotchner/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>don't tease me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Professor Hotchner was the best man you’d ever been with. He spoiled you with gifts, dinners, and sex. If nothing else, that man was the paragon of a good lover. Not once did you leave him unsatisfied. And, he actually knew what a clit was. That was one of the best parts of sleeping with someone older than you; they knew what they were doing. It didn’t hurt that he was a great professor as well. You were fascinated by the material, and he was thrilled to have a student that could handle his harsh criticism. He loved how you weren’t afraid to ask questions and, at times, challenge him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You didn’t fully understand why you were so attracted to the tall, dark, handsome, and middle-aged criminology professor. Maybe it was his powerful, authoritative demeanor. Or, maybe it stemmed from the time when he noticed how your demeanor had changed when your significant other broke up with you. He had pulled you aside once everyone had left that day and asked you about what was on your mind. It didn’t take much for you to open up and tell him everything. After that, the two of you had shared a certain bond. He made it a point to tell you that you were welcome to come in and talk to him any day of the week. And then, one day, the two of you were in his office, alone. He was in a crisp white button-down and dark dress pants, and you were in a pair of dark jeans and a flannel shirt. You were helping him grade papers; he’d given you a job as a TA for his lower-level criminal psychology class. What had started as a joint grading session ended with clothes strewn all over the floor and you whimpering into his neck. That kicked off this blissful relationship between the two of you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Today, you wanted to tease your professor/lover a little bit. You put on your tightest jeans, a pair of black heeled boots, and a crop top that showed off your breasts, but you hid the top underneath an oversized hoodie. Taking your seat in the back of the classroom, you opened up your laptop and prepared for a long class of note-taking. Eventually, you got hot, and you pulled off your hoodie and revealed your scandalous top. Your professor noticed it, and you could see that his jaw was clenched. You flashed him a quick wink and a smile before purposefully adjusting your top so that your breasts jiggled a little bit. It wasn’t an inherently flirtatious gesture to anyone else but your professor. Plus, everyone else was focused on completing the worksheet that he’d handed out. You were working as well, but you took a momentary break just to tease him. Based on his reaction, your outfit choice did not go unnoticed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After class, you lingered behind to talk to him. Normally, you wouldn’t; you’d text him and meet up in his office instead. But knowing that he noticed you, you wanted to have a little fun before going to your next class. You pretended to make yourself busy with putting things into your bag to pass the time. Once everyone left, and you were sure nobody else would be coming in, you perched yourself on his desk and he stood in front of you, in between your legs. Your hand played with his tie, and he tilted your chin up so you were looking up at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I saw your little display today, Y/N. That low cut top, your little ‘adjustment,’ and your little wink and smile. You were begging me to give you attention, weren’t you?” He asked as his finger hooked in the front of your shirt. “You just wanted me so badly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How could I not, Professor-oh, fuck,” you moaned as he kissed your neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me exactly why you did it. Go on. Use your words like a big girl.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I thought of you touching me. E-Everywhere, oh God, please,” you whimpered as his hand groped your breasts through your top. “I wanted you to dominate me and use me and make me scream.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His other hand undid your jeans and he slid his hand into your panties. Rubbing small and quick circles on your clit, he made you whimper and moan underneath his touch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, baby, you’re not getting what you want right now,” he said, earning a pout from you. “Don’t pout. I want you to listen to me. While I’m touching you right now, I’m not going to let you cum. Hell, you don’t even get to approach your peak. After your last class today, I want you to come to my office. And during the day, you’re not to touch yourself or remove that hoodie. Do I make myself clear?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perfectly,” you sighed as your hips rocked against his hand. “Oh, you’re so good to me, Professor, fuck, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Aaron</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You growled with frustration as he pulled his hand away. He shoved his fingers into your mouth and darkly whispered,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t get snappy with me. This is what you get for that display you put on in class. God, look at you. You’re sucking on my fingers like such a greedy slut. I can’t wait to ruin you tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled his fingers out of your mouth and you smiled at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, I’ll see you later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You buttoned and zipped up your pants, and as you turned to get your bag, you felt your professor’s hand slapping your ass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A little something for the road,” he chuckled as you took your bag and left the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the rest of the day, you couldn’t get him off of your mind. His touch was addictive, and you craved it even more since he pulled away from you before you could finish. Your other classes seemed to carry on for an eternity and a day. All you could think about was his hand in between your thighs and his mouth on your neck. It was impossible to focus on anything but that. All you could do was pretend to do work and fidget with need in your seat. Instead of paying attention to calculus and limits and other boring math topics, you were focused on the pool of wetness in your panties. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time you got to Aaron’s office, you were practically feral with need. You opened the door and found him sitting at his desk, typing away on his laptop. Before dropping your bag off, you closed and locked the door behind you. When he heard the click of the lock, he turned around so he was facing you and said,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been expecting you. Have you been good?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have. Fuck, I couldn’t get you off my mind,” you responded as you walked over to him and sat in his lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew you wouldn’t be able to. But you can’t tease me in class, baby. You’re lucky that you were discreet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it’s fun to tease,” you pouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby, you know better. Now, I want you to get off my lap, take off your shirt and jeans, and then get on your knees.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Professor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You did as he asked. While you removed your clothes, he stood up and undid his tie and belt buckle. He also undid the top few buttons on his shirt. You knelt down in front of him and looked up at him with wide, eager eyes. Your hands made quick work of his belt and pants, and you pulled both his pants and underwear down his legs. His huge erection sprung free, and you licked along the underside of it. As you took the tip of his cock into your mouth, you made sure to maintain eye contact with him. You took more of him into your mouth, coating most of him with your spit. What you couldn’t take in your mouth, you pumped with your hand. Swirling your tongue around the head, you drew out a low moan from Aaron and made him tangle his hand in your hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s it, sweetie. You’re so good, fuck…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You took your hand off his cock, preferring to use just your mouth. Hollowing out your cheeks, you bobbed your head up and down, sucking on him as if he were a lollipop or a popsicle. Looking up, you saw how his eyes were fluttered closed and his mouth hung open ever so slightly. It was a beautiful sight. You felt his hand tighten and start to force you down further, and you welcomed it. Tears pricked the corners of your eyes as his tip hit the back of your throat, and you did your best to relax your gag reflex. Your hands were on his thighs, and you did your best to take him as far as he wanted. He soon pulled you off so you could breathe, and he murmured soft praises to you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Such a good girl. Want my cum in your mouth? Hm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want your cum so bad, Professor. I wanna be a good cockslut.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You took him back in your mouth and you kept on sucking him. Wrapping your hand around the base, you reverted back to your original hand-mouth combo. Your eyes looked up at him with a look of feigned innocence. All of your focus was on making him cum. Spit coated your chin and hand; you were a mess. But he loved seeing you like this: spit coated with smudged makeup. Between your gorgeous face and amazing mouth, he was in ecstasy. You felt his hips buck up into your mouth, and you knew he was close. Pulling away for just a second, you kept pumping him with your hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Feel good Professor?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so good, sweetie. Fuck, I’m gonna cum!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You put your mouth back on him and sucked on the tip until you heard your name, along with a string of curses, coming from his mouth. You felt his cum spill into your mouth. It was salty and bitter, but you loved his taste. Your tongue swirled around him, cleaning him up before you pulled off of him. He pulled you up and kissed your lips, tasting himself on your tongue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That mouth is amazing,” he purred as he kissed your neck. “I’m going to return the favor. Bend over my desk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You walked over to his desk and bent over it, letting your chest rest against the cool wood. Spreading your legs a little wider, you nonverbally were begging for his face to be between your thighs. He came up behind you and gently placed hot kisses on the back of your neck and your shoulder blades. His hand grabbed your ass and placed a light slap to each cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been thinking about this all day, sweetheart. Do you have any idea what you do to me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tugged down your panties and slid his fingers along your dripping cunt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, please, I need you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you need, sweetheart? Tell me. Use your words.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I want you to eat me out. I wanna cum on your face and then taste myself on your tongue.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled away from your body and then knelt down behind you. His lips placed a tender kiss to your folds before his tongue slipped out to taste you. He started slow; his tongue gently ran over your outer lips and clit. But he soon quickened his pace; he wanted to have your cum dribbling down his chin. As his lips sucked on your clit, you whimpered out a combination of his name, “Professor,” and some curses. His hands gently rubbed your hips and thighs, and you melted into him. You were putty in his hands as he ate you out. Soft moans and whimpers left your mouth as you let yourself relax in his hold. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, oh my God, I love your mouth, fuck…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good girl,” he murmured against you, making you shudder. “You taste so good, so sweet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His tongue flicked against your clit, and your hand reached back and grabbed onto his hair. You pushed him in deeper, and he pulled your body closer to him. Your breaths quickened as he worked your cunt with more fervor than before. He inserted a finger into you, making you moan at the stretch. Eyes closing, you got lost in the feeling of his experienced mouth and hands making you feel amazing. He added another finger, making you moan out at the stretch. The combination of his expert mouth and fingers was enough to bring your orgasm to a crest. Knowing better than to cum without permission, you whimpered out a feeble plea,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, oh my God, please, can I cum?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cum for me, sweetie pie,” he murmured out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You released your hold on his hair as you cried out his name and let go on his tongue. He eagerly lapped up everything you gave him; not one drop of your release went to waste. Your hips rocked on his tongue as you rode out your orgasm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, oh, fuck, Professor! Please, please, I’m sensitive, please!” You pleaded as his mouth kept working your over-sensitive cunt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled away before standing up and pulling you so your back was against his chest. His large hands groped your breasts again and he kissed your lips. You tasted yourself on his tongue, and you felt his hand wrap around your throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Think you’re ready for my cock, sweetheart?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes, please, oh please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lined up his cock with your entrance and gently pushed the tip in. You mewled at the pleasurable stretch, and he cupped your face, making you look at him. Slowly, he worked the rest of his cock into you, murmuring sweet praises to you as he pushed himself in. Your mouth hung open as you adjusted to the feeling of his cock stretching you out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, you were made for me, sweetheart. Do you have any idea how good you feel around me? You’re like fucking heaven around my cock.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You fill me up so good, please, fuck me, Professor Hotchner,” you begged as you felt his fingers pinch your nipples. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, he started to thrust in and out of you. He didn’t want to overwhelm you too early, nor did he want to hurt you. While both of you knew the concepts of pleasure and pain could(and would) overlap, now wasn’t a moment where you wanted to be hurt. You wanted to feel good, and so did he. Gradually, his hips picked up the pace, and he pushed you down onto his desk for more leverage. One of his hands was on your hip and the other was on your shoulder, pulling you back onto his cock with each thrust. His mouth murmured filth to you as he fucked you; he knew you loved hearing his voice during sex. You couldn’t respond to him in coherent English; you were too busy moaning out his name, or his title, or any four-letter word that could come to mind. He smirked watching you; it made him feel good to know he could reduce his star pupil to nothing but a mess of moans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hand snaked up and wrapped itself around your throat. Pulling you up, he squeezed the sides of your throat and growled in your ear,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so fucking dirty, letting me fuck you like this. You’re a dirty girl, Y/N, and I love it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your back arched as you felt his other hand reach around and rub your clit while your hands splayed out on the desk, trying to find something to hold onto. You felt a bubble-like feeling in your stomach, and you knew that your orgasm was quickly approaching. Aaron noticed how your walls were clenching around him and he purred out,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gonna cum on my cock, babydoll? Show me how good I made you feel. Cum for me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Y/N</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your hips bucked against him as you released all over his cock. You cried out as your body shook with the overwhelming euphoric feeling, and he fucked you through it. Chasing his release, he thrust into you roughly before burying his face in your neck and groaning out your name as he came once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, sweetheart,” he panted as he caught his breath. “I can’t get enough of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, he pulled out of you before releasing your throat and pulling up his pants and underwear. He dug out a pack of travel size baby wipes from his bag and used them to clean you up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since when did you start carrying those?” you quipped as he cleaned you up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since we last fucked in my office. You’re all good,” he replied as he tossed the wipe away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled up your panties and helped you stand up. You held onto him and smiled up at him as he kissed your forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you walk?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably with a limp.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay here for a while until you regain the ability to walk again. You can sit in my lap while I work, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d love that.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>